Phantomhive Angel ( black butler fan fiction)
by Kataradragon
Summary: After running away from the police. Where can 'Ciel' go now? Now that his twin brother has come back to life, and turned everyone against him. Who can he turn to without putting anybody in danger? Maybe from other people who he thought was dead, like his sister.
1. Prologue

'Ciel' stared down at his hands, that was shaking violently while Sebastian and the other servants were planning what to do now. They successfully escaped from the police, but where can they go now?.

There was no doubt that the police would look for him in London, and his brother may have already sent out extra police at the Phantomhive shops.

'Ciel' sigh before he felt something in his pocket that was poking out, and fished up a black horse chess piece that had a small crack on the side. He glared at the piece and knew full well where it comes from this was his brother's messages to him that the game was on.

And he was now a runner, with no way to go, and it was his turn to make a move. 'Ciel' tightened his grip around the chess piece and growled loudly.

" Dammit!."

"My lord?."

'Ciel' looked up and saw Sebastian and the other servants looking at him with concern in their eyes.

" Are you alright?."

'Ciel' looked down while his hair was hiding his eyes from them.

" Am fine." He stood up and walked over to them. " Is there a safe place for us to hide?."

Sebastian stared at him for a long while, before looking up at the star full night.

" I don't know, my lord."

This surprised him, Sebastian has never said anything like this before. It was always 'Yes, my lord' or ' Leave it to me, my lord.' But now he said he don't know.

'Ciel' bite his bottom lip and ran his hands through his hair.

" Just great, we are in the middle of the woods. Nowhere to go, and my brother put the blame on me for the crime he did. How can this get any worse!?."

He saw Sebastian walking over to him with his famous smirk on his face, a sign that he was going to say something that he knew would make 'Ciel' angry. But the smirk was only on Sebastian's face for a second before he stared up at the tree in surprise and quickly stood in front of 'Ciel' in a fighting position.

" Who is there?!."

The other servants quickly appeared beside Sebastian with their weapons ready to attack whoever was hidden in the trees.

A sound of somebody giggle was heard before a cloaked person jumped down from the tree and landed elegantly on the ground.

" My, my I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize i was there." Said the person with a smile on its lips. " Creature like you should have realized it much faster than this."

'Ciel' took a step to the side to get a better view of the of the person, while he saw Sebastian glaring at the person with glowing eyes.

" Are you here by my brother's order?."

The person tilled its head to the side and shook its head.

" No, am not sugar."

'Ciel's' eyes widen and felt how his body froze when he heard that nickname. It was a nickname that only one person called him, the one person who he thought died with his parents that horrible day.

" No," he shook his head and fell down to the ground while his eyes were still glued at the cloaked person. " No, no. You can't be.."

The cloaked person pulled down the hood and long midnight blue hair fell down from the person's shoulder and showed a very beautiful woman with snow white skin, with clear blue eyes.

'Ciel' pushed himself up from the ground and slowly walked over to the women with shaky legs, while Sebastian and the other stared after him confused.

"I..is it really you?." Asked 'Ciel' with a shaky voice, and stopped in front of the women with tearful eyes. " Big sister."

The women smiled at him, the kind smile he remembers so well. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug.

" Yes, it's me, sugar."

Tears escaped from his eyes before he screamed out in both happiness and sadness while pressing his face against her chest.

For all these years she was the one he missed the most, she was the one who was there for him when he felt alone and left out. She could see right through him when he lied to the other that he was okay when he was really not.

She knew that he felt alone when he was not allowed to play or do things like his more sick free twin could do. And was there for him all the way to the end before she died that at the awful day. But now she was here in front of him, holding him close in her arms and keeping him safe as she did back then.

He cried out for a long while before looking up at her.

" But how?. You died that day, how can you still be alive?. Did Undertaker…"

She shook her head and caressed his face. " No, Undertaker didn't bring me back like he did with your brother."

" You are not human at all."

'Ciel' turned to Sebastian in surprise, and saw him glaring at his sister with narrow eyes.

"What?."

Sebastian pointed at his sister who just smiled at him like everything was okay and nothing was wrong.

" She isn't human at all, not anymore at least."

'Ciel' turned to his sister. " Than what are you?."

She stared at him for a long while before taking off the cloak she had on, and four giant white wings unfolded out from her back and created a circle around them like she was using her wings to protecting them from danger.

'Ciels' gasped in surprise and stared at the beautiful wings glowing in the darkness, and he was not the only one. The servants and Sebastian stared at her wings in shock, while their mouth was hanging open.

"You...You" 'Ciel' was in such a shock that he couldn't get the words out while staring at his sister who giggled happily.

" An angel." She said and slowly stood up, and glanced at Sebastian, who stood ready to fight her. " Am not here to fight."

Sebastian glared at her. " Than what are you here for?."

'Ciel' saw her glancing at him and back at Sebastian with a very serious face.

" Undertaker have broken some rules that had made some terrible consequences, in both this world and ours."

"You mean that he brought our brother back to life?." Asked 'Ciel' and saw her nodding a yes, before her head snapped up like an animal who heard a sound, and quickly lifted him up. " We are not safe here, let's go to the place where they can't find us."


	2. Chapter 1

'Ciel' wrapped his arms around his sister's neck while she walked deeper into the forest with Sebastian and the other right behind her, and felt his body relax of the familiar warmth that he hadn't felt for many years.

'Ciel' pressed his face against her neck and smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and flower that filled his nose and couldn't help to smile. He missed this smell so much, just her warmth and gentle smell made him calm and forget about the trouble he was in, he just wishes he could stay like this forever and never get down from her arms.

But all of that was soon gone when she gently put him down to the ground and walked over to a mountain, and looked around with narrow eyes.

'Ciel' felt his body shake off the sudden cold that over him like a blanket and he slowly walked over to his sister just to feel her warmth around him again, but was stopped by Sebastian who glanced at him with a devilish smirk.

" Young master is everything alright?."

'Ciel' stared at him for a few seconds before standing straight up and coughed.

" Yes, am alright." He turned to his sister who held out her hand at the mountain and the next second her hand begin to glow, and a metal door appeared in front of her and opened it to show a very dark tunnel.

His sister looked around with serious eyes before taking a step back and motion with her arm at him and the other to hurry.

" Come on."

'Ciel' didn't hesitate, he ran to the dark opening and saw Sebastian and the other following him. But when they all where in the tunnel, they only had the small light from the moon for a few seconds before his sister closed the door with a big bang and everything become black for a few seconds before fire appeared out of nowhere and lightened up a long tunnel.

" Its like magic, says Emily." Said Snake who stood right beside 'Ciel' and looked at the fire in interest. " Is your sister a magician?. Asked Oscar."

" Who knows," said 'Ciel' uninterested and watched his sister walking past them and down the tunnel. " What is this place?." He ran after her and tried to be so close to her as possible, trying to feel her warmth somehow.

" A safe place for you," was the only thing she said and patted his head before walking down the tunnel.

'Ciel' walked tight beside her and after a few minutes. He could feel the cold coming from the walls a sign that they were deep down in the ground before they were in front of another metal door. His sister bent down at his level and whispered with a low voice.

" Just to prepare you, behind this door you will see somebody that you have already meet, but this time they are not your enemy."

'Ciel's' eyes widen and stared at his sister when she stood straight up again and opened the door. And behind the door was something he wasn't prepared to see at all, the Phantomhive mansion.

" What…" 'Ciel' looked up at his sister confused. " Is that.."

She shook her head. "It's not the real one. it's just a replica."

"Ok," said 'Ciel' but still couldn't believe what he saw. It looked exactly like the mansion he left a few hours ago, with the big beautiful garden with flower and bushes, and the mansion.

But the only difference was there wasn't any sky that lightens up everything around it. Instead, it was boxed in by shiny stonewall.

'Ciel' just stood there in awe and glanced at the other and saw how they looked at everything in confused, even Sebastian who looked more takeback than any of them.

" Come on there are a few people who are waiting to see you." Said his sister with a smile and picked him up in her arms. " Remember what I told you, you will meet somebody you have already meet, but they are not your enemy this time." She told him and walked to the mansion.

'Ciel' stared at the mansion and tried to figure out who it could be that he already knows, he has many enemies, and now he had his brother and his family right on that list too. But other than them who could it be?.

He was going to ask his sister, but before he could open his mouth, the door to the mansion opened and out came people he thought was dead for a long time, but now stood there with happy smiles on their faces.

" Smile!." Screamed the oranges haired guy who stood at the front and ran at them with open arms.

'Ciel' stared at him in shock and almost couldn't speak.

" J..J...JOKER!."


	3. Chapter 2

'Ciel' stood frozen in shock, staring at Joker, who smiled brightly at him while pulling him into a warm, loving hug, like they were long lost brothers that haven't seen each other for many many years. A gesture 'Ciel' didn't expect and didn't know what to do. The last time he saw Joker was before he died after hearing the sad truth, a truth that could eat anybody alive inside out. And here he was, alive and well, none trace of being dead or near death at all.

" Smile." Mumbled Joker against 'Ciel's' shoulder, while 'Ciel' felt something wet on his shoulder. " Am so happy, Smile."

" How..you..why?." Questions were building up in 'Ciel's' head, and his eyes turned to his sister, who stood at the edges of the stone stairs to the replica mansion, glancing at him with a gentle look. He waited for her to say something, anything that could explain how this was possible.

But she only closed her eyes like she was telling him to wait, before walking into the mansion without saying a single word.

After what felt like hours, Joker finally let go of ' Ciel' smiling brighter than before, with red shot eyes after crying.

"I am so happy you're finally here." His skeleton hand grabbed hold of 'Ciel's.' " We were worried that something bad happened to you." His eyes turned to Sebastian." Black."

Sebastian stared at Joker with narrow eyes, before elegantly bowing to Joker, like he was noble to respect. While the other servants looked confused over who Joker was, for the fact they had never met him.

" Sebastian, who is that man?." Asked Finnian with a low voice, his eyes glancing at Joker's skeleton hand. " What's with his.."

" Finnian is rude to stare." Said Sebastian, making Finnian jump.

" Oh, I..I didn't mean... Am Sorry!." Finnian bowed multiple times at Joker, his face slightly red for embarrassment.

" Can we trust this guy?." Asked Baldroy, glaring at Joker with hard eyes, while lighting a new cigarette. " Who is he anyway?."

" He's our family, says Oscar." Snake said with tears running down his face while walking over to Joker. " You were here all this time?, says Emily." The snakes around his naked began to hiss, while his face becomes hard. But before he could say anything, Joker stood up, looking right into Snake's eyes with a serious face.

" Smile, told you the truth about the dark crime we did, well the light version."

" So it's true?. You kidnapped children!." Snakes face hardened the moment he screamed, surprising everybody around with the sudden high voice he never showed before, that sounded like it belonged to somebody else.

Joker stared at him for a long time with a sad look with a mix of regret and pain. Before taking a deep breath like he was trying to give himself the strength to talk.

" Yes, it's true."

Silence.

The moment those words left Joker's mouth was like somebody pressed a button, and all the sound was gone, nobody said a word, not even ' Ciel' said anything. The only thing everybody could do was staring at Snake who glared with such a look it scared everybody, even Sebastian looked bewildered by the sudden changes that he took a few steps aside to get some distance.

" Why?." Asked Snake with a shaky voice after a long while. " Why?."

Joker opens his mouth, but no sound came out.

" They were tricked."

Everybody's eyes turned to the mansion was the clear voice came from, to see ' Ciel's' sister standing there with a calm look while walking over to them. Snake glared at her while his chest was going up and down like he was breathing heavily.

" Tricked?." He asked with a low voice.

She gave a small nod while putting her hand gently on Joker's shoulder.

" I can not tell the whole story, but I only request that you wait a little longer for that story. Right now, let's go to the office and let me tell you about the situation you are in right now. Is that alright?."

Her calm eyes looked into Snakes furious one after a while, Snake took a deep breath and collected himself.

" Only if Joker tells me the whole truth later."

'Ciel's sister turned to Joker, who nodded in agreement.

After that, 'Ciel's' sister motion them to follow her into the mansion, and ' Ciel' couldn't hide his confusion when the walked in, seeing the exact inside of the real mansion he was a while ago. The only difference in this one was the hundred butlers and maidens that waited for them the moment they walked in, something the real one didn't have.

" Hm, interesting. " 'Ciel' heard Sebastian mumble to himself, seeing him staring at the servents with narrow eyes while they walked past them.

" What's so interesting?." Asked ' Ciel' in curiosity.

Sebastian lowers his voice so only ' Ciel' could hear.

" Those servants aren't humans."

'Ciel's' eyes widen while he glanced at the servants who stood with no emotion while they walked past them. He couldn't see any sign that they were something else than humans. They all looked like normal people that would easily walk on the street in London.

" As expected, you have sharp eyes." His sister glanced at Sebastian with narrow eyes over her shoulder before one of the butlers opened the door to let them into one of the rooms.

" As a servant to my master, things like this is a request from a servant like me." Said Sebastian with his famous mysterious smile. " I am one hell of a servant."

" Charming." Said 'Ciel's ' sister with a boring tone, not showing any interest over Sebastian's famous smile, while Mey-Rin was blushing like crazy. 'Ciel' smirked at Sebastian, who stood frozen in place, looking confused and surprise over the non-reaction he got from 'Ciel's' sister.

" You better keep that charm to later, because right now you all are in a very sticky situation."

" That just the light version. " Said 'Ciel' with a heavy sigh, as he saw his sister sitting down behind the desk, with Joker standing beside her with his arms behind his back. If he didn't have the servants behind him, he would gladly run over to her and sit on her lap, as he did back in the day. But he held himself back, even if his body was screaming for the warmth from his sister, he didn't want to show another childish side of him to Sebastian, who he could feel was staring at him. " It wouldn't surprise me if the police are searching for us in London."

His sister looked at him with a calm look, that somehow made him forget for a second how bad his situation was, and felt himself relax.

" As long as you are here, they won't lay a finger on you. But the situation is much worse than you think, not only is it messing up your life, it's also messing up the order of the world."

" You said it before we came here that undertaker broke rules that created terrible consequences, in both this world and yours. Would you explain what rules he broke?." 'Ciel' asked while sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, feeling a bit weird to sit on the other side of it.

His sister was quiet for a long while until he saw her eyes turned to the three servants.

" How much do they know of the supernatural world?."

'Ciel' glanced at the servants. Who stood behind him with looks of confusion and curiosity, they wanted to hear. If they believed what she had to say, he didn't know. But they didn't know much about the supernatural world, something he wonders if it was the right idea or not.

" Not much am afraid, but I insist they stay."

" Alright." His sister clapped her hands together. " How about a little story?. " Her face turned serious. " To get a better understanding of everything."


End file.
